Defeating the Dark
by CrazyPurpleRose
Summary: Her eyes opened to them watching her in confusion then determination. Fear building its way over her frame when she caught his dark green eyes burning into hers. His striking eyes seemed confusingly familiar. **Tell me what you want!**


Really hope some of you will like this!! =D

* * *

The little form ran through the forest pushing and pulling the undergrowth out of her way, she could not let anything get between her. '_Not now'_ she thought. Her clothes occasionally got snagged; adding more rips and tears into her clothes. She was running for hours without stopping, in spite the pain circulating her knees. Her pale legs were cut and bleeding, sweat beaded on her brow. She could not breathe, feeling her body burning in exhaustion.

It wasn't long before she was trapped in the depth of the forest. She could not find her way out. Her eyes hungrily searching every perspective of her dull surrounding, wrapped up in its own fear of getting caught. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. She felt like she has already seen this place before, '_but where?!'_

It hit her hard _'Shit!! I'm going in fucking circles'_ she let out a shaky breath. 'Any moment now and he would have her. Her nervousness causes her to make a swift decision of taking a left turn this time. Rushing by the leafless trees as the full moon hung heavy and bright in the black, starts filling the tapestry of the night. In haste of escaping she hasn't noticed the change of daylight in her scenery.

It was dark, too dark for her liking. She struggling to breathe; it felt like all the air has been squeezed out of her lungs. She started to feel light headed due to the lack of air entering her lungs '_Shit no no no no NO! Please..please....fuck not again. Please go away.'_ shocking on air as she tried to gain control over her body. Panic attack hit her like icy water. _'I can't stay here its too dark. It's fucking dark. I need to get out of here now!' _

After what seemed like hours her body trembling in exhaustion as she held her hands out, pulling her now grave body from tree to tree with her remaining strength. Willing to do anything to get away from the luring darkness.

Her shoe caught on a tree root and she fell to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. Shaken, she pulled herself up to dry her tear-stained and dirty face. Sniffing she huddled against a tree and tried to catch her breath which was extremely difficult since her body kept responding to the darkness. She had experienced many panic attacks before but nothing compared to this. They would usually last three to five minutes but this one seemed to last uncontrollably forever. She closed her eyes hoping that it may calm her down.

Several minutes passed. _Why had i gone searching the sound?_ She thought. _Why?_ Her thought went back to her mother and how should have listened to her distress instead of being a stubborn bitch.

**It has been a nice evening, the sky was clear. It was warm, but very pleasant. She had thought to go for a walk. Her mother cautioned her not to go. Anything could be waiting for a pretty girl to come along in the forest. She rolled her eyes thinking **_**'pretty? Yeah right!'**_** She assured her mother she wouldn't go further than the end of the garden path. She knew she was lying. And when she'd got there... the forest was alive. Alive with the silent songs of trees. She was adoringly gazing at her latest discovery of a perfect meadow. She thought they only existed in fairytales, but how wrong was she. It was too dazzling, filled with different shades of rainbow colours. She would always come here when she's feeling lonely or troubled and it would make her forget everything. It was her sanctuary. The birds, flowers, trees, butterflies, dears and the fish swimming in a nearby lake were her only company. **

**A distance sound brought her back from her daydream. 'What was that?' She thought. Trying to process what she just heard. She heard it again but this time it was a blood-curdling scream. Her heart rate picked up in fear and wonder. She wanted to run back home and slide under her covers, but her mind had other plans. She was drawn to the sound in anticipation. Her curiosity just killed another cat. **

**The freezing wind covered her bare skin, no longer feeling the comfort of the heat. The dull surrounding came unnoticed until she reached an abandoned cottage that used to be owned by her long gone neighbours. She still wonders what happened to the Mason family. Their sudden disappearance has brought her small town a good deal of gossip. She never bothered to listen to any of them, knowing that no one knew the exact reason. After discovering their disappearance five years ago, she blissfully celebrated knowing very well that she would not have to look at the face of the vile son of theirs. He has always caused her discomfort, pain and hatred. She never found out why he was impolite to her. Not really remembering what his name was right now.**

**Bella moved around the cottage looking for anything and yet nothing. She was about to give up when she heard creaking noise, following by a loud thump. Cautiously walking closer to the sound when she saw something move. She froze leaning against the wooden wall in the shadow where she heard the sound of a man shouting at someone "What the fuck are you doing J!?" the man roared with his silk like voice. **_**"I told you to take him down the basement!"**_** Bella stood near the corner of the cottage, hiding herself from sight digesting every word that was said. **

"_**How do you expect me to carry this fucker's down?! He weights more than a fucking bear!"**_** She heard the other guy say in a sweet southern accent. If she wasn't so frightened she would have found this quite entertaining. **_**"Where's Felix? Get him to help you." **_**She heard the silky voice say, she still hasn't heard his name. **

**She moved closer to get a better look when she stopped dead. She saw two men carrying an motionless body into the basement, the lifeless figure of a huge man covered with red stains as the other stood there cleaning a sharp blade. She could feel the hot liquid stinging her cheeks, backing away from the scene in front of her shocked eyes. She knew she had to get out of here before they see her. In haste of getting away she trips over a pile of fire logs closing her eyes tightly hopping they had not heard her. Her eyes opened to them watching her in confusion then determination. Fear building its way over her frame when she caught his dark green eyes burning into hers. His striking eyes seemed confusingly familiar. **

She snapped out of her recollection to a faint figure drawing closer and closer. He kept walking silently even though she'd seen him. She felt the shadows overtake her before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Well should i continue? :/

Yes or No i really would like to know =)


End file.
